


Halloween

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, Mild Blood, based off of a scary webcomic, ghost attack, halloween fic, kinda spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Rabbit and Hatchworth go trick-or-treating on Halloween and meet a strange woman





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the terrifying Bong Cheon Dong (I hope I spelled that right XD) Ghost webcomic
> 
> Enjoy :D

"Be safe, you two!" The Spine called out to Rabbit and Hatchworth.

"We know how-how-how to take care of ourselves, Th' Spine. We'll be back s-s-sometime after midnight," Rabbit crowed.

"We'll bring you your favorite chocolate if we can find it," Hatchworth chimed. 

The Spine only smiled at them as he went back into Walter Manor. Rabbit turned to Hatchworth whose face was hidden in the knight helmet he was wearing. She smirked mischievously as she pulled out her giant bag.

"Ya ready to get all k-k-kinds of candy, Hatchy?" She asked while pulling her goggles over her head.

"Of course, Rabbit. Let's go!" Hatchworth cheered as they ran to the nearest park. It was going to be a wonderful Halloween this year.

 

It was almost midnight as Rabbit and Hatchworth made their way through the quiet park. They had hit almost every house in the nearby neighborhood. People loved their costumes and they never had a clue that they were robots. Rabbit enjoyed the young children who stared in awe at her and was willing to give hugs to any who asked. Rabbit smiled as she looked down at her overflowing bag of candy. It was enough for maybe two days if she and Hatchworth combined their loads. She smirked as she thought of the angry scolding she would get from Walter girl Maddie about eating stuff she shouldn't eat. 

Rabbit paused as she noticed something strange out of the corner of her eye. There was a woman limping into a nearby alley. She looked hurt! That wasn't good, especially at night. She could get hurt.

"Stay here, Hatchy. I want to check something out," Rabbit said. Hatchworth only nodded as he sat down and stuffed a candy bar into his mouth, humming to himself.  
Rabbit hurried into the alley where the strange woman had limped to. She hoped the poor thing was okay. 

Rabbit paused at the entrance of the alley. It was pitch black except for one street lamp at the end of the alley. The woman was standing underneath it with her back turned to Rabbit. Rabbit smiled as she made her way toward her.

"Hello, ma'am. Are you-you-you okay?" Rabbit asked.

The woman was silent and still. As Rabbit got closer, she noticed something off about the woman. It looked like all her joints were twisted at unnatural angles. That wasn't normal for humans. Something was terribly wrong here. The closer Rabbit got, the more she noticed how unnatural the woman was. She wore dirty pink pajamas that had blood stains. Rabbit shivered as she saw that her hair was messily sticking out. 

"Ma'am?" Rabbit whispered as she stood twenty feet away from the woman. Rabbit heard a horrible crack from the woman as her head turned around in a 180 degree angle to stare at her with bloody eyes. Rabbit couldn't help but gasp at the blood staining her pale face. She wanted to run, but the woman's gaze held her in place.

 _"Hatchy!"_  She cried out over her connection.

" _What is it, Rabbit_?" Hatchworth replied.

" _I need help!_ " Rabbit exclaimed. 

" _I'm on my way_ ," Hatchworth replied. 

Rabbit continued her staring match with the strange woman. The woman didn't move as she stared at Rabbit. A manic grin formed on her bloody lips as she attempted to speak. All that came out was a wet croak that sent shivers through Rabbit's core. 

"Where is….my….baby?" The woman asked in a weak voice.

Rabbit had no idea how to respond to this. What could she say? She didn't want to make the woman angry by giving her a wrong answer. What if she turned violent? Rabbit only stared back at the woman who had started to limp forward. 

"Stop!" Rabbit cried out. The woman stopped and stared at Rabbit with wide eyes. 

"Where…is she?" The woman asked.

Before Rabbit could think up of an answer, she heard movement behind her.

"What's going on, Rabbit?" Hatchworth asked as he appeared at her side. He stopped and took in the scene before him. He stared at the woman and the woman stared at him. Hatchworth smiled to Rabbit's surprise.

"Hello there, madam. That's a lovely costume you have there. My name is Hatchworth. What's your name?" Hatchworth chimed as he reached forward to shake the woman's hand. The woman was silent as she stared at his hand with an expressionless look on her face. 

"Hatchy, I d-d-don't think you should touch her," Rabbit whispered.

"I'm sure she's just shy. Is something wrong, madam?" Hatchworth asked in a cheerful manner.

"Where…is my baby?" The woman croaked.

" _Ahhh, Rabbit? What is she talking about_?" Hatchworth whispered over the connection.

" _I don't know! I-I-I just want to get out of here_ ," Rabbit hissed.

Without thinking, Rabbit pointed at the far end of the alley. The woman followed her finger and stared into the darkness. 

"She's o-o-over there," Rabbit declared. 

Without saying a word, the woman limped to where Rabbit pointed. The two of them watched the woman limp away until she was no longer seen. 

"What just happened?" Hatchworth asked.

"I don't know. Let's j-j-just go home. I don't want to run into her-her-her again," Rabbit muttered as she took Hatchworth by the hand and led him out of the alley. She had had enough of creepiness for one night. Was that woman hurt or was she some really good prankster trying to scare people. The way her neck turned all the way haunted her. No human could do that.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" A voice screeched from the far end of the alley. The duo turned to see the woman rapidly crawling toward them. Rabbit screamed first as the alley light went out and the last thing she saw was the woman's blood-red eyes staring into her.

 

" _THE SPINE_ -" Hatchworth's voice cried out over the connection. It ended abruptly. The Spine shot up from the couch at the sudden disturbance.

" _Hatchy? What's wrong_?" The Spine answered. Nothing. That was never good. 

The Spine got up and made his way to the entrance of Walter Manor. He checked his internal clock. It was midnight. Something was very wrong. He had to help his siblings. The Spine paused for a brief moment as he checked the location of Hatchworth's signal. They weren't far. They were near the park.

Running as fast as he could, The Spine made his way to the park. The streets were empty to his surprise. There should have been more people out at this time. This was when the troublemakers came out to cause all sorts of trouble. The Spine hoped that his siblings didn't get assaulted. If they could be taken down by some teenagers, then something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

The signal was getting stronger. The Spine glanced around until he saw a nearby alley. The signal was coming from there. He stopped and glanced into the alley. It was dimly lit by a single lamp. The Spine looked more and saw a two bodies laying under the light. 

"Rabbit! Hatchy!" The Spine cried out as he ran to them. He fell to his knees as he took in the sight of his brother and sister. They didn't look damaged in any way, except for a few minor scratches on their arms and faces. What concerned him the most were the looks of horror on their faces. They had gone into standby mode. Something had tried to attack them. 

The Spine gently grabbed Rabbit and sat her up. He reached behind her neck and pressed the reset button. Rabbit hissed softly as she came to life. A loud gasp escaped from her as she looked around in a panic. 

"It's okay, Rabbit," The Spine murmured as he pulled her into a hug, glad that she was okay. 

"We have t-t-to go now, The Spine," Rabbit said as she got to her feet. She looked behind her fearfully as if something was watching her. 

"What happened, Rabbit?" The Spine asked as he went to restart Hatchworth.

"A-A-A ghost," Rabbit whispered as she pointed to the farthest end of the alley. The Spine looked to where Rabbit was pointing and saw a woman standing not too far from the them. She was still as she stared at them. 

"We…We don't want any trouble, ma'am," The Spine called out tot he strange woman. No response. 

Another soft hiss filled the air as Hatchworth came online. He cried out and latched onto The Spine once he opened his optics.

"That lady is not friendly, The Spine! We must go home," Hatchworth muttered. He looked over at the woman and shuddered at the sight of her. 

The Spine got up and helped his siblings to his feet. He never took his gaze off of the woman who still stood there staring at them. It unnerved him when he saw that her arms and legs were twisted at unnatural angles. This was no human.

"We'll…just be going our separate ways, ma'am," The Spine said.

"Don't talk to-to-to her, ya dummins!" Rabbit hissed.

The trio froze when the woman took a step forward. A cruel smile formed on her bloody lips as she got closer. 

"Sir….where is my…baby?" The woman questioned. 

" _Don't answer her question_!" Rabbit and Hatchworth cried out over the connection. The Spine looked at his terrified siblings and then to the woman who was now ten feet away from them. She looked awful close up. They had to get away as soon as possible. 

_"I want you two to run as fast as you can when I answer her_ ," The Spine muttered. 

" _What are you going to do_?" Hatchworth asked.

The Spine only smiled as he turned back to the woman who was now closer. She looked expectant as she stared at him with blood-shot eyes.

"Where….is…she?" The woman asked.

"I honestly do not know, ma'am. Goodnight!" The Spine replied as he turned to run. Rabbit and Hatchworth joined him as they made a mad dash out of the alley. They went faster when a blood-curdling scream filled the air. They were all silent as they ran and ran until they found themselves at the park. Rabbit and Hatchworth dropped to the ground in exhaustion. The Spine glanced behind him and saw nothing chasing them. 

"What was that all about?" He questioned. 

"I…I-I-I don't know and I don't care. I j-j-just want to go home and eat candy," Rabbit muttered while pulling out a piece of candy and popping it into her mouth.  
"That sounds like a good idea," Hatchworth sighed as he tightened his grip on his bag.

"Let's not talk about what happened this night," The Spine muttered as he glanced behind him once more. He noticed the woman limping out of the alley and making her way in the opposite direction of them. He only shook his head and followed Rabbit and Hatchworth who had started walking again.


End file.
